Countdown to Christmas
by LuvreadingR-I
Summary: A few short stories to keep us smiling until Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of these lovely characters, but do enjoy playing with them!

December 1st.

"How's your throat feeling, Maura?"

"It's still feeling a little sore, Jane."

"It must be. You didn't give me a detailed explanation of the possibilities of why it could be sore or which glands may be infected."

Maura rolled her eyes. It was true, she did feel tired and slightly run down, but hated to admit it.

"Maura, I want to thank you again for hosting my family for Thanksgiving, but I think you wore yourself down a little."

Maura quirks an eyebrow. "Oh, Jane. Thanksgiving didn't get me sick. I'm sure I caught some rhinovirus from the general public."

"That may be, but I think your schedule has worn you out. What did you have planned for today?"

"Well, some stores have extended their Black Friday Sales and I was thinking…."

"No."

"But…."

"No."

"Jane."

"Maura."

"Just one store?" Maura tries to mimic the 'sad, puppy eyes' look that Jane does so well.

"No. Let me put it this way. You are sick, or getting sick. There are more germs out there just waiting to attack you!" Jane is waving her arms around to encompass the city of Boston.

"We are staying in today. On the couch. Watching TV. Drinking tea with honey."

"Do I get to pick out what we are watching?"

"Hmmm, no. Maura, did you ever watch any of the Christmas Specials they had on when we were kids?"

"No. My parents didn't think those shows had any education value."

"Hmph. Ma bought a DVD set in preparation for any future grandchildren. Let me put on some water and go get the DVDs from her. You make yourself comfortable on the couch."

Maura watches as Jane fills her teapot with water and place it on the stove. Jane finds the honey and puts it on the counter next to Maura's favorite mug. She looks to Maura and points to the couch.

"On the couch, don't make me tell you again, young lady."

Maura smiles at Jane's bossiness and does as she's told.

Jane goes out through the back door to visit her mother in the guest house. She's back before the kettle whistles. Jane lets the tea seep while she goes into the living room to put a disk into the dvd player.

"I'll be right back."

Jane adds the honey to the tea and brings it to Maura. She settles herself on the couch and fluffs a fleece blanket over their laps.

"What are we watching, Jane?"

"Let's start with Rudolph." Jane lifts her left arm and Maura snuggles in with a contented sigh. _This is much better than shopping._

Hi everyone! Feeling a little rusty, so playing around with some short stories to get my writing back. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!

My love to Belgium!


	2. December 2 - Secret Santa

Explicit language warning. I have to up the rating due to some language! I don't own these lovely characters, but have fun playing with them!

December 2 – Secret Santa

Jane is pacing in Maura's living room, very agitated.

"I can't believe this! My luck SUCKS!"

"I hate this! Who thought of it? Probably human resources."

Maura watches with a concerned look as Angela Rizzoli walks in the back door.

"What is Jane ranting about now?"

Maura glances at Angela, "We drew names for Secret Santa."

"Oh. Jane always hated Secret Santa. She always got stuck with someone she didn't like. Who did she get this time?"

Maura makes a face and whispers, "Detective Crowe."

Angela rolls her eyes. "He's not a very nice person. He always gives Janey a hard time."

"I agree Angela. He's very unpleasant."

Jane slaps the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Argh! How can I be so stupid! Why didn't I say that I pulled my own name! I could have put his name back and pulled ANY other name!" Jane's hands are waving through the air.

She glances wildly at the two women. "What the hell am I going to buy the asshole? Seriously!"

Maura shrugs her shoulders.

Angela blurts out, "A scarf?"

Jane's eyebrow reaches new heights. "Really, Ma? Really?"

Jane begins pacing again. She looks at Jo Friday and smiles. "Jo! We'll give him a present from you! The next time I take you for a walk and pick up your duties, I'll gift wrap that up and give it to him!"

Angela rolls her eyes again. "Janey, you can't do that."

"Why not, Ma? The guy is a total asshole! Full of shit….." Jane gets a faraway look in her eyes. She stops pacing.

She smiles.

She smiles an evil smile.

"I know what to buy. I'm going to buy him a fleet enema!" Jane rubs her hands with glee.

Maura looks to Angela, "I don't suppose I can change her mind?"

Angela shakes her head no.

"Switch the gift without Jane knowing?"

"I wouldn't. Look how happy she is right now."

Jane is pulling on her jacket. "Hey, Maura! I'm going to the drug store to do some Christmas shopping. Wanna come for a ride?"

Maura shakes her head, but grabs her coat. Who can turn down a happy Jane?

Hope you get a chuckle from this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - Mistletoe

I don't own any of these lovely characters, but do love to borrow! Name: is texting!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Mistletoe

Maura brings the Christmas boxes into the living room. She is waiting for Jane to get home so they can start to decorate. Maura also knows that there is a good chance that they won't decorate until tomorrow. Jane, Barry and Vince are at the Dirty Robber celebrating the confession Jane got from their suspect. Maura didn't mind, she was already home when the suspect broke and didn't want to drive back to the Robber. "One quick beer," Jane said. Maura decided to have a little fun. She took out her cell phone.

Maura: Hi Jane. Having fun?

Jane: Hey sweetie! Yes, having a great time! Wish you were here.

Maura: I brought out the boxes of Christmas decorations.

Jane: Great! One more beer and I'll be home!

"Hmmm. Now it's 'one MORE beer'? We'll see about that."

Maura takes a picture of a sprig of mistletoe and sends it to Jane.

Maura: Know what that is?

At the Robber, Jane focuses on her phone and her mouth begins to go dry.

Jane: Mistletoe?

Maura: Any suggestions where to hang it?

Jane sits back in the booth, totally ignoring the guys now. Maura is up to something.

Jane: How about in the archway between the living room and the kitchen. We always pass under there ;-)

Jane thought the smiley face was a cute touch.

Maura: That's a good spot for one of them.

Jane: One of them? You have more?

Maura: Yes. I thought of hanging one over this….

Jane opens the picture that Maura sends. It's a picture of their bed.

Jane's phone dings again. Another photo with text. Her mouth drops open.

The picture is of Maura with her shirt unbuttoned, no bra, the swells of her breasts showing.

Maura: I'm waiting to test the mistletoe.

Jane jumps up from the table and throws down some bills. "Gotta go!"

"Hey, what about your beer? You didn't even touch it!"

"It's yours, Frost! I have decorating to do!" Jane runs out the door laughing.

Korsak shrugs his shoulders, "Never saw Jane that excited about decorating for Christmas before. Women!"

Frost clinks his beer to Korsaks. "Women!"

* * *

Hope you are having as much fun reading these as I am having fun writing them! Thanks for the reviews and for the follows! Stay sane during this time of year everyone.

My love to Belgium!


	4. Chapter 4 - Saint Nicholas Day

I don't own any of these lovely characters, but love to play with them. I want to apologize in advance. It's late and hardly any proofreading!

* * *

December 6 - Saint Nicholas Day

Jane and Maura pull into Maura's driveway after work on Thursday evening and discover packages on the doorstep.

"Did someone do a little shopping on Cyber Monday?"

"Of course I did, Jane. I received those packages yesterday." Maura bends over the boxes and claps her hands in glee when she sees the postmark. Jane quirks an eyebrow.

"Let me help you in the house with those." Jane picks up the larger of the two boxes and peeks at the postmark. _Belgium, hmmmm._

Maura leads the way into the house. "You can put it right on the island counter. Thank you, Jane."

Jane's curiosity is eating at her. "Could these contain, oh, I don't know, maybe a Christmas present for me?"

Maura smiles and leans over the counter. "No, they do NOT contain a **Christmas** present for you."

Jane notices the way Maura stresses Christmas, sees the twinkle in Maura's hazel eyes. "Pull down your shirt, Maura."

"Excuse me!"

"I want to check for hives. You know you will get hives AND be put on Santa's Naughty List if you are fibbing to me."

Maura slaps Jane's arm. "Silly. There is no such thing as Santa. And see? No hives." Maura lifts her neck and pulls at her all ready low neckline.

Jane grabs the counter with one hand and her heart with the other hand. "Maura! You are sure to get coal in your stocking if you say things like that!"

Maura laughs at Jane's antics. "Jane, you know that Friday nights are pizza nights or we go to the Robber with Vince and Barry. Do you mind if we invite them over her tomorrow night to join us for pizza?"

Jane is a little puzzled with Maura's request, but she can never deny Maura anything. "Sure, Maur. Whatever you want."

Friday

Maura leaves work a little earlier than Jane and asks Jane to pick up the pizzas on her way home. The guys were thrilled earlier in the day when they were invited over to Maura's for dinner.

"What's the occasion?" Korsak elbows Frost in the ribs. "Don't ask any questions when being invited to dinner, just be happy for the invite!"

Frost rubs his ribs and gives a nod.

The guys are right behind Jane, so she waits for them as she gets out of her car. Frost is carrying a six pack of beer and Korsak has one of Maura's favorite wines.

"I'm impressed Korsak."

He grins. "You learn a few things in life, pay attention to what your host, or in this case, your hostess likes. I AM a detective ya know."

Jane laughs as she opens the door. "Pizza's here! Where are you, Maura?"

Maura calls out, "In the dining room, please put the pizza on the island counter and come in."

They turn the corner and see the dining room table strewn with what looks like candy, cookies and beer. "What's going on Maura?"

"It's Saint Nicholas Day and it looks like Sinterklaas stopped by." Maura is grinning from ear to ear.

"Santa Claus? It's early for Santa Maura."

"No, no, no. Sinterklass, Sint Nicolaas is a traditional winter holiday figure in Europe. I have a colleague in Belgium that told me all about him. Sinterklaas rides the rooftops on his white horse name 'Bad Weather Coming' and is assisted by many mischievous helpers. These helpers are called 'Zwarte Pieten,' or, Black Petes".

She is about to continue, when Barry clears his throat. "Uh, where would you like these?" He holds up the beer.

"Oh, you can put those in the refrigerator. I have some beer I would like you to try. My friend sent over some Duvel that she says that American usually like. She also sentWestmalle Tripel, made by some Trappist monks. They claim their beers not only cure loss of appetite and insomnia, but reduce stress by half."

Everyone chooses a bottle and takes a sip. Jane's eyes go wide. "Damn, that's good!"

Frost and Korsak voice their agreement. Jane pours Maura a glass of wine and holds up her glass.

"A toast to Sinterklaas and international friends. Thank you!"

Everyone clinks glasses. "To Sinterklaas!"

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

Jane is holding up a candy and is staring at it. "Is this the Mother Mary?"

"Yes, it is Jane."

Jane is shaking her head as she takes a bite, "That is so wrong, Maura, but good."

"It's European, Jane." Maura smiles at her friends.

* * *

Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows. I hope I am making you smile during this crazy time of year!

My love to Belgium and Happy Sint Nicolaas Day!


End file.
